A Dad's Love and Understanding
by rockhotch31
Summary: My OC Zach Hotchner and his girlfriend Caleigh have a misunderstanding. Aaron, remembering his days when he was dating Haley, Zach's mom, is there for his son. This is a light-hearted one shot, but does deal with adult themes. Please note that. And it is a standalone story.


**A/N: I really want to make Zach and Caleigh's relationship real. This story is going to do that; addressing some issues that young adults can run into. And with Zach and Caleigh's mutual decision for no sexual relations, I hope brings some honesty to their relationship. Plus, I just really love writing a father and his oldest son together.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the characters of Criminal Minds belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

***Knightly bow***

Zach Hotchner was watching the late innings of the All-Star game when he noticed the alarm shut off. He had just tucked Jack in for the night, both of them knowing their superhero dad was on the way home. Dave had also texted him when the team landed. Mudgie was going to spend the night with his favorite bud. Dave would pick him up in the morning. All was well in the Hotchner home. A huge breakfast awaited the Hotchner sons in the morning. Zach smiled.

The alarm pinged back on and Zach heard his dad go into Jack's room. Jack probably wasn't sleeping, waiting for some time with his dad. The team had been out since last Thursday on a particularly tough case in Florida. It was the weekends when the boys missed their dad the most.

A bit later, he heard his dad's footsteps leaving Jack's room and going to his own bedroom. In a few minutes, he heard his dad's shower running. Zach smiled to himself. _Gotta love Florida humidity in the middle of July_ he thought, shaking his head.

Fifteen minutes later, Aaron descended the steps to Zach's lair barefoot, in a clean white t-shirt and the pair of athletic shorts Jack and he had bought for him for his Father's Day present. Zach broadly smiled at him. "You're rockin' the look dad. 'Bout time you catch up to your sons."

Aaron smiled. "I have to admit, they are pretty comfy."

"Yup they are," Zach said dressed liked his dad, with his long legs, as usual spread across the coffee table. Aaron sat down next to him, did the same with his long legs and they talked a bit about how things went while he was gone while watching the game together. Craig Kimbrel, the fireball throwing closer for the Atlanta Braves pitched three strikeouts to preserve a win for the National Leaguers.

Zach clicked the TV off and looked at his dad. "Something else you want to talk about dad?"

Aaron looked at his son. "You becoming a profiler on me Zach?" Zach just shrugged with his usual soft smile that reminded Aaron of Haley. "There's a rumor floating on the gossip line about you and Caleigh having an argument."

Zach lightly laughed. "The gossip line being a kid a little over four feet tall with the same hair color as me?" Aaron nodded with a smile. "Damn tattletale," Zach smiled. "I thought he was still sleeping."

Aaron smiled. "You OK?"

Zach slightly shook his head. "Dad, it wasn't an argument; more like a misunderstanding." Aaron looked at him. "Caleigh meet us at church Sunday and then spent the day with us. We had a great time and like always, gave Jack and me some relief from each other." Aaron smiled. Zach looked at his dad. "And she spent the night," he smiled. Aaron bit back the smile that was about to form on his face, figuring out the rest of the story.

"Anyway, we both woke up early yesterday morning, got a little, well, ummmmm, Uncle Dave calls it frisky," Aaron smiled, "and …."

"The sun came up," Aaron stoically said, trying to be a supportive dad.

"Oh yeah dad; the _real_ son; big time." Aaron looked at Zach. "I managed to defuse it and Caleigh rolled over. I thought she went back to sleep so I got out of bed, went to my bathroom and finished some business," he said, eyeing his dad.

Aaron smiled at his son, nudging his shoulder with his own, putting his arm around him. "I remember the feeling Zach, being your age." Zach eyed him closer. "Your mom used to tell me that I could get it up for chicken noodle soup," he smiled, with a laugh. The memories of Haley that now came back to Aaron were all good ones. Just like JJ had predicted some years ago on the jet, heading back from the case in Wyoming with the teenagers playing the suicide game the unsub had induced.

"Really dad? You and mom were like Caleigh and me?" Aaron nodded with a smile. Zach looked at him. "I hope mom handled it better than Caleigh." Aaron gave Zach a serious look. "When I came out of the bathroom, she figured out what I was doing. It went downhill from there. She questioned me, our relationship, and the whole nine yards. And she got dressed and left." Zach looked at his dad. "We never shouted at each other. I don't know how Jack guessed it."

"He told me Caleigh wasn't around to cook breakfast and you wouldn't tell him why."

"He's your profiler dad, not me. But what the hell was I supposed to say to him?"

Aaron smiled. "You did the best that could Zach. I know the age difference between you two. Jack told me that you said Caleigh got called home by her mom." Aaron looked at Zach. "He didn't buy that for one second," he smiled.

"Dad, what did I do wrong? I mean sometimes it just gets so much….."

"You did nothing wrong son," he smiled. "What happened to you Zach is as natural as brushing your teeth in the morning. Trust me son; I don't think there's a man alive that hasn't done that. You and Caleigh just need to talk about some things. Caleigh needs to understand that. But given her past history, I think she's a little naive on how we guys can be without being rapists."

"Dad," Zach questioned. "Naïve?"

"Son, with what happened to her, I doubt that she's really talked to Rachel about men. And Rachel probably hasn't seen the need to do that. That's not a knock on them; she's protecting her daughter and not trying to hurt her by bringing up horrible past memories."

Zach stared at his dad. "So I'm not the bad guy?"

"No Zach, you aren't," Aaron softly smiled. "But son, you also have to remember what Caleigh has been through, especially at the age she went through it. Honestly Zach, I know how close she and Rachel are; but given what happened, I doubt they've really talked about the subject."

Zach smiled. "She called a little while ago and admitted as much."

"So she talked to Rachel."

Zach lightly laughed. "Yes and no; she talked to Mike first."

Aaron arched his eyebrows at Zach, trying to figure out why Caleigh didn't go to her mother first. "Really; what did big brother tell her?"

Zach softly laughed some more. "I'm not a closet pervert; I'm just a regular guy," he smiled. "And then she talked to her mom." Aaron looked at him. "Rachel backed Mike; and told her that Caleb sometimes spends some time in the bathroom late at night when he thinks everyone else is sleeping," he winked.

Aaron matched his son's light laugh. "It happens," he smiled. Aaron turned serious. "Zach, I know you're smart and I truly respect your and Caleigh's decision. That is between the two of you and you two alone; but there are options out there if you and Caleigh do decide to take the next step."

Zach shook his head. "Yeah dad; the pill for her, condoms for me. But honestly dad, I've been through Pete sweating through Lisa missing something for a couple of days on two separate occasions. It wasn't fun. And they use both." Aaron looked at his son, appreciating the honesty of their conversation. Zach shook his head again. "They're like rabbits dad." Aaron couldn't hold back his snicker of laughter.

"Then all of sudden; wham. Pete is worrying about finishing college with a wife and kid and playing baseball." Aaron looked him in the eye. "Dad, I was the very supportive friend." Aaron smiled. "But in the back of my head, the thought runs through, 'bud if you thought with that head instead of your other one…"

Aaron smiled and nudged his shoulder again. "I'm proud of you son." Zach looked at him. "You've found a very wonderful lady and if what I'm hearing from you, you're both very comfortable in the mutual decision you've made on how your relationship is going to be. I support that. Mom and I were very honest with each other as well when we started our relationship and it was a while before we felt comfortable taking the next step; even with my sun coming up occasionally," he smiled with a wink. "That's something son to be proud of, whether the other guys in the lockerroom will tell you different or make fun of you. That's all bravado on their part; deep down inside, they'd rather have your relationship than worrying one or two times like Pete and Lisa." He looked Zach in the eye with one of the warmest looks Zach had ever seen from his dad. "No matter what they say, in my world son, you're proving yourself to be a true man. A man that totally respects the woman he loves; be proud of that Zach. I know I'm really proud of you. Mom would be as well."

It was Zach's turn to nudge a shoulder. "You two did a lot right dad," he smiled. Aaron saw Haley again in his smile. "And thanks for backing me, instead of calling me out as a total scumbag."

Aaron softly laughed; the laugh that Haley loved. "Son remember; I and the team deal with those kinds of people. You don't fit the profile." He rubbed Zach's knee and got up from the couch. "Good night son; I love you."

Zach smiled. "Thanks dad. I love you. Good night."

###

**A/N: Once again, many thanks to my wonderful mentor that supported this story. I really liked the idea but wasn't sure if I should write it. She simply said, "Go for it."**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
